Himitsu
by Princess Rayen
Summary: The world isn't what it seems and many secrets that defy the laws of science will be revealed and somehow they all revolve around Kaitou Kid. It seems being Kaitou Kid isn't the only secret he's hiding.
1. KIDnapping Case

Himitsu  
KIDnapping Case

* * *

My first at an DC/MK fanfic. I appreciate reviews and accept flames :). If you read it that's what matters. All my chappies are short so I'll probably be post three every Thursday or Friday. Enjoy!

* * *

"Everything happened so fast!" Ayumi cried loudly. Haibara rubbed her back to comfort her while Mitsuhiko and Genta stood back, tears pooling in their eyes, pitiful looks on their faces.

"You saw who did it?" Tagaki questioned, his own panic and fear for the little boy rising slowly.

"We all did," Haibara replied, giving Tagaki a piercing glare. "He was tall, had to be around 187 cm and had long blondish hair. I couldn't see his face but he was buff. He randomly came around and snatched Edogawa-kun before taking off. We ran after him but he disappeared and we called you."

Ayumi began crying harder and Tagaki closed his book as Haibara turned back to her friend.

"Don't worry children, we'll find him."

Haibara nodded to Tagaki and turned to the other boys. "Come on, let's get Yoshida-san home." She turned back to Tagaki,"we're depending on you kegi."

"R-right," he nodded and all the kids began leaving.

He looked up and sighed before going back to his car. Whoever has you Conan-kun, we'll get them.

"Look he's waking up."

Conan blinked the blurriness away and tried to focus on his kidnappers.

"Where am I?" His head hurt and he didn't know why he was asking.

"You're not in a position to be asking that. It doesn't matter where you are, all you need to know is that you're not leaving."

Conan saw the streak of blonde pass through his vision and paled. Gin. It was the first thing to run through his mind but the fog cleared a little and he realized it didn't sound like the murderous organization member.

"Who are you?"

"That's something else you don't need to worry about." The blonde went to the bound Conan and placed a rag to his mouth,"for now you just go back to sleep."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it just arrived. He cancelled the heist."

"Damn it, why this time?"

"Based on his note, he's caught wind of the kidnapping of the little detective boy. He says the games won't be fun without him so until the police find him, he won't planning any heists."

"We need to find this kid. With the description Megure gave all the stations it shouldn't be difficult to find someone with long blonde hair."

"Who knows, they've probably already cut it already with the knowledge that we're after them."

"It seems strange that Kaitou Kid cares so much about this boy that he'll give up a heist for him. It's strange." Nakamori rubbed his head.

"I wondered that too."

"I'm sorry Ran-chan, but right now we're doing all we can to find him."

"I understand." Ran sniffled softly,"it's just Conan-kun is gone."

Megure put his hand on her shoulder,"we'll find him, just go and rest okay?"

"Okay..."

Megure left and Kogorou looked at his daughter in slight concern. "The kid will be fine. He's tough."

"Yeah..." She replied. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Do whatever you want."

"You sure, Jii-chan?"

"More than positive, young master. The young child was taken by them. If they don't already know his identity then they know yours and that's the reason they've taken him. I haven't been able to locate him but they're doing it to weaken you."

"Of course, that's always how it's been. That's what happened with my father too. I just hope I can protect that vital piece of him until we can locate him."

"They'll break him, young master, so in the meantime figure out where he is and how you'll pick up the broken pieces.

Kaito began walking away; plotting,"of course as much as I hate to, I'll have to manipulate the situation to my advantage until things are right again." He sighed and stared at his father's portrait. "Jii-chan, get started. I won't allow anyone to claim my mate."

* * *

It's done! Next chappie.


	2. Prying Embarrassment

Himitsu  
Prying Embarrassment

* * *

"Oi! Wake up!" Cold water and ice splashed against bare skin and concrete. Conan yelped in shock and pain as the water touched his raw wrists from the rope burns he'd received from the leather cords keeping him to the wall.

He glared angrily at the blonde man holding the metal bucket. "Now now, Conan-kun, don't look at me that way. It's not polite."

"Like I give a damn. You've kidnapped me, I don't have any feeling for you except hate."

"Ah, you will learn in time," the blonde man grabbed Conan's face and smirked before letting him go,"your master will be here soon enough. I'll have fun breaking you then."

He dropped the last few drops of water on Conan's head, and left the room laughing, leaving the boy shivering and alone in the dark room.

-

"What have you found Jii-chan?"

"Snake will be back at their base by tonight. You know what he plans to do."

"I know," Kaito clenched his fists,"I'm going to have to owe that woman a favor in exchange for his protection. They're trying to kill me at this point."

"Yes. That was their plan. Your authority doesn't affect the society as much as your father so they're taking advantage of that right now. You know what happens if someone else claims him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. Get in contact with that witch. I need her services hopefully for the last time." Kaito gripped his hair. Why did this have to happen now? His inheritance was so far away yet so close. Three months. That's too long. He needed to save Conan before then, else he'd have to do the worst.

"Young master, I've gotten a hold of her. Would you like me to summon her here?"

"Yes, Jii-chan, hopefully her payment demand won't be too out of control this time."

A blue dim light illuminated the room and then a figure appeared. "It seems you have called for my assistance yet again, Kaitou Kid-kun. For what is it this time?"

"I need protection," Kaito said giving her a dull look.

"You need protection?" The woman, Akako, laughed mischievously,"the oh-so-swift Kaitou Kid needs protection?"

"Not me you twit, my mate."

"Oh? You've claimed a mate prior to inheritance? I'm impressed Kaito. What kind of protection?"

"He's been kidnapped by a rebellion out to get me. They're trying to get me through him. If they take his virginity or his kiss, it'll be over for me."

"That's powerful magic we're talking about here."

"Yes, I know. But it's my only chance to save him."

"Fine. I can help you but I can't help you completely."

"What? Why?"

"That rebel, Snake, I've heard that he'll be returning today. Is that why you need protection for your mate? Well sadly, I can prevent his virginity from being stolen, but I cannot prevent his lips from being captured. Unless..." She gave Kaito a look and grinned.

"What is it?"

"I could make a portal to send you to him. It won't last long but it gives you enough time to capture his lips and glance around to see where he might be. Prepare what you must but just remember, my portal is made to carry only one person. If you manage to free him in that short time, you cannot bring him back. Don't go to do pointless things, it won't work. Do your mission figure out where he is then go save him."

"I understand," Kaito nodded and stood from his place on the settee. "Give me a few minutes, I have a few things to grab a few things."

Akako nodded in understanding and proceeded to look at photos while Kaito ran to his room to grab things he would need to protect Conan.

He replaced his KID outfit with a more reasonable stealth outfit. He grabbed a few devices and went back out to meet with Akako.

"So here's the deal," she started,"it's going to take me approximately one minute and thirty seconds to cast the protection spell." You have that long before a guard comes back and that long before the portal closes. I will remind you of the time every thirty seconds, you've only got one shot. If you miss the time then you're stuck at their mercy for the portal will close and I will not be able to open it again."

"How did you find it the first time? You know where he is?"

"I have no idea where he is and Lucifer won't tell me. I'm only going based off of the location of your strongest imprint of magic. Which is this boy."

She waved her hand and a bright blue portal appeared in front of Kaito, and he could see Conan on the other side of the blue blurriness. "Your time starts now."

"Thank you Akako." He nodded to the witch and stepped through the portal. He winced as the smell of antiseptic and blood filled his nostrils. He stared at the unconscious boy at his feet and knelt down to his level. He ran his fingers across Conan's cheek and that boy leaned into the touch. He stirred lightly and opened his eyes, staring at Kaito in a haze.

"Konbanwa, Sleeping Beauty."

"...Kaitou Kid?"

"Shh, Shin-chan," he whispered and Akako's voice tugged in the back of his mind, _sixty seconds_,"we don't want anyone to hear us."

"Why are you here?"

"To steal something very important from you of course," Kaito smirked,"it'll be worth your while, I promise." Kaito advanced on him, and Conan shrunk away.

Slowly he moved closer and captured his Tantei-kun's pure lips, untouched by anyone but him. The sparks he felt flew straight to his stomach and he heard Akako again, _thirty seconds_. Conan resisted for a moment before relaxing into Kaito's embrace. Said thief slipped his hands under the boy's shirt and pushed his tongue into his small mouth, his pants sending Kaito into a swirl of ecstasy. He clipped the tiny ring looking microphone on the loose skin on Conan's bellybutton and the little detective mewled in discomfort. Kaito broke their kiss and smirked. Conan gave him a dazed look and Kaito kissed him lightly, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I can't take you with me Shin-chan, not right now, but if you ever need to talk to me I'll be right here," he stuck another miniature soft speaker in his ear and Akako said, _fifteen seconds_,"I need to leave now, and remember, I can hear everything that goes on. Don't speak to me unless you know there's no one in the room. You'll blow my cover."  
"Barou," he whispered,"I know that, I'm a detective remember?"  
_Seven seconds_.  
"Of course." Kaito smiled.  
_ Six_. He closed in on the portal.  
_ Five_.  
"Try and get them to spill where you are. You're still drugged so sleep some and talk to me when you wake."  
_ Two_.  
"Alright."  
_ One._  
"Bye bye, Tantei-kun."  
_Zero._

* * *

Well?


	3. The Snake's Arrival

Himitsu  
The Snake's Arrival

* * *

"Are you alright, young master?"

"He's sick. They threw water on him and left him there."

"Eh? How do you know?"

"I can hear him," Kaito tapped on the ear piece in his ear,"he's beginning to wheeze. It's going to be hard for him for awhile. I just hope that he can hold out and when I do find where he is, I won't have to do anything strenuous."

"Is he alright?"

"That bastard just kicked him and left but he hasn't spoken to me since yesterday so I don't know."

"I know it's hard, but bear with it until we figure out where's he is."

"Yes, but it's just that much harder."

-

"Oi!" Conan sighed, this was the fourth time he'd been awoken today.

"What is it now?" He asked,"I hope you're not trying to ask me to do anything for you because I'm kinda stuck." He pulled at his restraints and winced.

"Don't get smart with me. You must forget you're at a disadvantage here. And besides, your master is coming. He'll be here in an hour."

"Exciting," Conan replied in a bored tone and he heard Kaito chuckle in his ear.

The blonde man reared his hand back and slapped Conan, the boy's head hitting the pillar he was strapped to. "I told you not to get smart with me. I leave you here to prepare yourself for Snake. If you pull this kind of stunt with him, you might die."

Conan hung his head and the man left the room.

"Shin-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Conan replied, tears pooling in his eyes,"I'll be fine."

"I'll be here the entire time, and I will find you."

"I don't want you to listen," Conan sighed.

"Why not?"

"Bad things are going to happen, I don't want you to hear them."

"Shin-chan..."

"I'm going to sleep, if you want to listen to them torture me, fine, be my guest. But please," his voice trembled slighly,"save me soon."

-

Kaito winced as another scream broke through the air. He had been listening to Snake whip Conan for the last thirty minutes. It had been three hours since the evil organization member had arrived. It had been torture on Kaito to listen.

And finally, twenty minutes later, it stopped. Snake's voice rang out,"I'll be back later, little one. In the meantime, I'll send someone in to stop the bleeding."

He called someone in and asked them to apply antiseptic to his injuries. Kaito heard a rustle and soft voice. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Conan snapped.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Ne, Shin-chan, tell her to reach into the left side pocket of your pants."

"Oi, reach into the left side pocket of my pants grab what's in there."

The girl did as she was told and pulled out a handful of different types of pills.

"Now tell her to give you a big blue one and a small white one. You can dry swallow right?"

Conan didn't answer but Kaito knew the answer was positive. "Give me a big blue and a small white."

The girl nodded and gave him one pill at a time. She pulled out a package from her dress pocket. She opened it and fed Conan crackers. "Pain killers don't work it you don't have something in your stomach. I have the liberty of going outside and I get crackers three times a day. You don't get anything so I'll share with you."

"That's kind of you."

The girl smiled and tended to his wounds. She stood and left, after she finished and Conan turned his attention to nothing. "When did you-?"

"When I came to see you. I know what Snake is capable of so I tried to help as much as I could. What you just took were aspirins and a strong sleeping pill. The affects should kick in soon."

"You're being helpful."

"I'll explain my reasoning another time. For now just sleep."

"Yeah. I'll do that. Mr. Phantom Thief."

-

"It's been six days Young Master, you should feed."

Kaito looked at Jii, dark shadows beneath his eyes, his skin paler than normal. "That's not essential to me right now. I don't need it. I'm worried about Shin-chan, he's not speaking."

"You're hurting yourself, it won't help when the time comes to get him."

"Kaito..."

Kaito held his breath as the soft voice filtered through the earpiece, but then he realized his Tantei-kun was sleeping. "Someone...help me..."

"I'm sorry Shin-chan," Kaito laid his head down on his desk and tears slipped through his eyes,"I'm so sorry."

Jii watched his former master's son cry and his heart clenched. He was starving himself with no luck of finding his mate, he refused to sleep saying he'd rather be with his Tantei-kun through the pain and torture. He slept while his mate slept, woke and listened while his mate was tortured and went back to sleep for the hour his mate slept. It was torture to see the leader of the society reduced to this state, but that evil Snake did this for a reason. If his Young Master didn't have his mate by the full moon after his inheritance, he would drown in a river of despair and die leaving the throne for the taking of the first person that got there first. That was Snake's plan and Jii couldn't sit and let that happen.

-

Kaito was awaken by the sound of his Tantei's screams that pierced right through his heart. He immediately started soothing his mate as best he could but Conan wasn't listening to him anymore. He couldn't cope with the pain. He heard the soft squelching sounds of the relentless whip hitting open wounds and drawing more blood. He held his breath as things got quiet suddenly and Snake's voice rang out. "Looks like the poor thing fainted. I suppose it's a good thing he's not changed yet. He'd have starved by now. Anyway, send that girl in to clean him up."

It was silent and a few mumbled words were said. "The boy's will is strong but I'll break him soon enough. And when I do, well that will be a show to behold."

"I understand. When will we begin?"

"Soon, very soon."

-

"Why are you keeping me here?" Conan panted out a few days later, voice hoarse from screaming and the oncoming illness from infection.

"You, child, are an important piece to the puzzle. You seem to be very special to someone I dislike. I would like to take revenge on him so in return you suffer for his inability to protect you."

"Seems like you're scared of him, of what he could do to you." Conan laughed despite his position,"looks like cowardice to me, so you take me because you can't face your fears and stand up to someone who's better than you."

"You got a point there kid but," a sharp slap broke through the air,"don't speak to me that way. You forget your position child. I am the one in control and you don't have any say in anything. You're a pet, that's all."

"Really? Well you're one pet abuser. I suppose I should never recommend any of my cats to you."

"You little-" Snake took a deep breath,"fine, I can play this game too."

Snake walked away and when he heard the door close, Conan sighed. "Kaito?"

"I'm here Shin-chan, are you alright?"

"For now. Snake left me alone for now. I don't know when's he's coming back but I think I pissed him off."

"I know, I heard. I don't know what he might do to you. You shouldn't provoke him. He might hurt you terribly and I can't find where you are to protect you. Please don't yourself in danger."

"Who are you Kaito? Why am I - are they after you?" He wanted to say why was he being targeted against him but Kaito seemed to be distraught that he was there in the first place.

"I can't tell you yet. Everything will be explained in time, but until then try and figure out where you are."

"Surely you brought a tracer when you magically came here."

"Of course I did, but something is jamming my signal so I can't pinpoint your location. Snake is smart."

The door opened and Conan paled. "He's back Kaito."

"I'll be here Shin-chan. Just call out for me and I'll be there."

"Stop with the sentimentality, the isn't a romance novel."

"Yes yes, of course," but Kaito knew that if Shinichi really was his mate then if he were in enough distress or pain then the distress call would lead Kaito to his location. But you can't based truth from ifs. He hated that Shinichi had to be hurt from it but if it meant that he could hold his Meitantei in his arms then he would do whatever it takes.

"You're a stubborn brat so I should teach you a lesson." Conan inhaled sharply at the sight of the knife that Snake set on the table with the rest of the strange devices he'd brought in. "I figured I could wait but if your Kid-san could see you now. I'm going to make you scream and beg for salvation.

-

Jii went into Kaito's office and swallowed at his master's pitiful appearance. His soft violet eyes red rimmed and swollen, a small swelled place in the desk, tears still streaming down his face. "Shinichi...Shinichi..." Kaito chanted the name, over and over and Jii feared the worst.

Kaito had listened through the torture, the suffering, the slicing of skin, the clamping and the forced begging, the screaming, and drugging. Snake had drugged his mate with an aphrodisiac, he knew that Kaito would know what he did to his mate. It was torture listening to what was happening.

Conan panted hard the loss of blood making him dizzy. He couldn't hear anything, he only heard his heart beating in his head. Snake had ripped his clothes up and started groping him. He hadn't been so scared since his last encounter with Gin. He had cuts up and down his arms and chest. His pants were off and he was open to Snake's eyes. It was becoming harder to stay awake.

Suddenly, Snake was on his knees and leaning toward Conan. The boy shrunk away and he heart skipped a beat when he saw the fearful fangs in the man's mouth.

He held his breath because it didn't take a genius to know what he was about to do. "He's a vampire..." His voice shook and he wanted Kaito to hear him,"he's going to bite me..."

"Oh no." Kaito's heart stopped. If Snake fed from his mate, it would all be over.

"Kaito, save me." Snake went to bite Conan but a bright light engulfed them. Snake yelled in surprise and Conan shivered in fear. The light dissipated and Snake stood, blood dripping heavily from his mouth.

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything." Conan looked closer and saw that he was bleeding particularly where his fangs used to be.

"Why you!" Snake grabbed the knife next to him and in a flash, grabbed the knife and stabbed Conan in his stomach.

The little detective choked and blood came out of his mouth. Snake kicked him hard in his head and the boy fell unconscious. "You were no use to me anyway. Have fun in hell, with you dead that bastard Kaitou Kid has no chance in surviving as leader of our society now."

Snake walked away laughing despite his missing fangs and shut the door with a feeling of triumph.

* * *

Yay! Third chappie to start. See you next Friday!


	4. Disturbing Transformations: Kaito

Himitsu  
Disturbing Transformations: Kaito

* * *

"Jii-chan," Kaito called for his assistant and the old man walked into the room, an eyebrow raised as he took in the Kid uniform Kaito was wearing.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Call Akako again for me please."

"Of course," Jii nodded and summoned the witch.

"What do you need from me now, Kaitou Kid-san?"

"How did you do it?"

"Hmm? What on earth could you possibly be talking about?"

"You know what. Now answer the question."

Akako sighed,"I suppose that I added an extra treat for that slimy Snake when I cast the protection spell. I knew you completely forgot about him biting the little boy so I decided to be nice and remember for you. Here you have a completely precious and innocent boy who's bleeding to death and here you are asking me how I saved him from what you were planning to do to him anyway."

"That's why I summoned you. I found his location. You could send me there again right?"

Akako rolled her eyes,"of course I can. You'd owe me though."

"Of course, we'll talk about the details after I save him."

"Sure."

Akako opened a portal to the abandoned factory in Itabashi. You've got a set limit. Ten minutes. Fight who you want and get out. The portal is on the fourth floor, your mate is on the sixth. You've got the gadgets you need?"

"All of them."

"Your time starts now." Kaito was gone before she finished the statement.

Conan's head was swirling. Was he dead? He couldn't tell, his ears were ringing. He did remember that foolish man stabbing him though, he could still feel the pain.

The was a ruckus happening, he could hear echoing voices in his head but there was no way for him to determine what he heard.

His body jolted and he opened his eyes to be floating in the air.

"We're going to go at this calmly. Now put the boy down."

"Oh yes, that's right. This little boy is your intended. I remember now. What would say if I toyed with his mind a bit? Maybe forget a few things?"

"Don't you dare." Kaito hissed, his eyes burning.

Conan felt a hand on his forehead and he felt like his brain was being pulled from the inside out. He expected it to hurt but it made him feel content, a fluttering feeling of lightheadedness. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling, he almost forgot about the pain in his stomach. It seemed that the knife acted as a plug to keep him from bleeding to death.

He felt as if he were floating on a cloud for a moment before the bright light came. And then, there was pain.

* * *

"Shin-chan."

Shin-chan? Who was that?

"Shinichi, wake up. Let me know you're still with me."

The boy opened his eyes in a haze, looking but not seeing Kaito.

"You're awake."

"Shinichi?" The boy asked.

Kaito shook his head,"no no, you're Shinichi. I'm Kaito. You bumped your. head, what do you remember?"

Shinichi blinked away the bluriness behind his eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

Kaito, inattentive of his appearance after his recent outrage, forgot about his blood covered face and the red hue his eyes achieved from the blood.

Shinichi pushed himself away and Kaito watched his trembling sadly, his eyes returning to their normal violet.

"Jii-chan!"

"Yes, Young Master?" Jii entered the room and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"It seems that now isn't the best time for him to see me. You wouldn't mind taking care of him and making sure he's comfortable until then?"

"Of course not."

"I'm going to go wash up then."

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

Shinichi pulled at the long sleeve he wore and bit his lip. "Not really, I was just wondering about the man that was there when I woke up. I haven't seen him since then. Who is he?"

"He is the master of this house. His name is Kuroba Kaito but he believes it best that you refrain from seeing him for awhile. He'd prefer if you weren't afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid! I've gotten used to the idea of him."

"Doesn't matter."

"But..."

"No buts. Now go wash your face for supper," Jii ordered.

"Yes."

And so that's what Shinichi did, he waited and waited and waited and waited and on his fifth week staying at the Kuroba manor, he woke up screaming from something he couldn't remember. He shook in fear and looked around the dark room and shivered. He threw his sheets from his body and slipped on his slippers. The clock beside his bed read 3:52 and he sighed. He peeked out of his room and walked out closing the door behind him. He walked through the hall until he found another door. He would've felt embarrassed for prying but he placed his hand on the knob and pushed the door open anyway.

He opened the door as quietly as he could but the rubber rubbing against the carpet was enough to awaken the person sleeping inside.

Kaito sat up slowly and looked toward the source of the noise, surprised to see Shinichi standing in his doorway.

"Shin-chan?"

Shinichi flinched,"oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just..."

Kaito's eyes softened. "Why are you crying?"

Shinichi put a small hand to his face and sure enough there were tears sliding down his cheeks. "I-I don't know..."

"Come here." Kaito held out his hand and Shinichi hesitated for a moment before slowly walking to Kaito. He was at the edge of Kaito's bed all too soon. He stared at Kaito hand for a few moments and reached for it. He was pulled up on the bed and sat on his caretaker, embarrassment flaring in his cheeks.

Kaito swallowed down his temptation and paid full attention to the boy on his lap. He watched the boy tremble in his arms and sighed.

"You're afraid of me."

Shinichi shook his head vehemently. "I'm not afraid, not of you."

"Your trembling says otherwise."

"I had a nightmare. It has nothing to do with me being afraid of you."

Kaito smiled and hugged him, this was his perfect opportunity. He dipped his head and pressed his nose into the junction between Shinichi's neck and collarbone.

"W-what are you doing...?"

"Would you...give yourself to me? Let me take your body and give you a life different than this? Become like me?"

Kaito licked his spine and the boy shuddered in response. "Say you'll be my mate."

Kaito smirked, Shinichi's body was warmer than it had been, and his breathing had become labored,"say it."

Shinichi gasped and swallowed. "I...want to...be...yours..."

Kaito bared his fangs, just the words he'd been looking for. Shinichi tilted his head for him and Kaito grinned at his enthusiasm. He licked once more and held the boy closer, it would be painful for him.

Closer, closer, just a little bit more, the boy was releasing pheromones like crazy and couldn't hold back. He descended upon his neck when the door opened wide.

"I do not believe that's such a good idea young master."

Kaito sighed in aggravation, he'd taken too long. "Did you not think about the consequence if you had done that?"

"No, Jii-chan, I didn't. Enlighten me."

"Your body hasn't finished maturing yet, you may have claimed a mate but if you had taken him on this night, you both would've died. You must go through the transformation before he does, else the worst may happen. I've already promised your mother I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Please help me keep my promise."

"Of course Jii-chan, I was in the wrong this night. Take the boy then, and if you deem it safe, we can all have breakfast together in a few hours."

Jii took the boy back to his room and tucked the covers to his chin. "You'll be a troublesome one but in that case, you're just the same as the young master."

* * *

"Kaitou Kid is on the run!"

"After him!"

"Don't fall for his tricks!"

Nakamori was irritated beyond belief. Kid was as energetic as ever tonight, he seemed to be in a happier mood.

"It's that brat, he's been found. But he'd been torture and his memory was lost."

"Kid is on the roof!"

"After him!" Nakamori yelled. It seemed that this made this even harder. Nakamori smirked, an even tougher challenge from Kid? He was alright with that.

Kaito laughed, Nakamori was on his game tonight. Although his officers were falling every one of his traps.

"If you guys keep this up, I'll escape with the Sapphire Heart!"

He laughed out loud, and reached the roof, still smirking as another visitor waited for him.

"Hakuba-kuuun~" Kaito grinned and took note of the little shadow behind him.

"I'll catch you today Kid-san. I've brought your worst enemy."

"Ohh~ Could it be Tantei-kun?" Kaito smirked as his little 'lover' appeared from behind Hakuba.

"The boy lost his memory but he's still witty as ever. Heard he helped solve a murder a few minutes ago. I'm sure he'll have no problem capturing you."

"We'll see," Kaito pulled out his card gun and began shooting. Hakuba dodged them easily and he purposely missed Shinichi.

The small boy smiled at him and his heart pounded faster. "I see, using my weakness against me. What a dirty trick." He stopped firing at Hakuba and went for Shinichi.

"It seems I'll be stealing another heart tonight."

"In your dreams, Kid-san." Shinichi stepped out of the way but stepped too far back and slipped off the side of the building.

"Ah! Boy!" Hakuba ran to the edge, a futile attempt to catch him and Kaito had already jumped for him. He dove for the flailing boy, an unexpected turn of planned events causing the need to improvise. He grabbed Shinichi's hand and pulled him to his chest,"would you allow me to steal your heart?"

"You can steal it later, I'm sure now would be a good time to fly."

"Of course." Kaito ejected his hang glider and they soared away into the moonlight, Hakuba and Nakamori's voices yelling out.

Kaito felt strange, his head began spinning, his heart pounded faster and he could hear the blood pumping in the boy underneath him. "Not now! No, no, not now!"

"Kaito? Are you all right?"

"Find us somewhere to land!"

"What?"

"Now!" The magician yelled, his eyes burning bright red.

Shinichi nodded in slight fear, taking control of the hang glider and looked around for a place to land them. He found an alley and tried landing them semi-smoothly but without Kaito's help, it was useless. He scraped his knee trying to get from under the heavy body on him and rubbed the bleeding wound.

"Call Jii-chan," Kaito ground out roughly from the shadow he had moved to. "My phone is in my pocket."

"Kaito, I..."

"Don't argue with me! Do as I say!"

Shinichi nodded and reached for Kaito's phone with his clean hand.

He dialed Jii's number and the old man answered. "You disappeared from my radar are you two alright?"

"There's something wrong with Kaito, Jii-chan. I don't know if he's been hurt."

"Give me the phone, Shinichi." Kaito took the phone and answered.

"Jii-chan, we're in an alley next to the coffee shop on the fifth block of Tokyo. I need you to hurry, it's starting."

"I understand, young master, I'm just around the corner."

Kaito closed the phone and swallowed. "Shin-chan, you're bleeding."

"I scraped my knee when we landed."

"Come here," Shinichi did as he was told, not wanting to disappoint Kaito.

The magician lifted the boy's leg and licked the blood running down his knee. He licked over the wound and Shinichi winced in pain. Kaito looked at him through blood red eyes and Shinichi shivered. Kaito removed his lips from the wound and pulled Shinichi to him, pressing their lips together in a breathtaking kiss. Shinichi was surprised but didn't push away, the hand on his back pulling him closer. He broke it for breath but Kaito wasn't having that. He switched their positions and reclaimed the boy's mouth. It wasn't enough.

He felt controlled by instinct, his fangs coming out, every thought leaving his mind.

He pressed his nose into Shinichi's carotid artery, and could hear the blood thumping quickly through it. This was his mate and he wanted him.

"Kaito..." Shinichi breathed,"stop."

Kaito looked up at the boy's blue eyes and saw his own alluring red ones in the reflection. He felt the urge to stop, to just let him go, but the hunger was too much to ignore.

He heard footsteps and the need to protect what was his arose. He clutched his ward to his chest and growled at the incoming intruder. Jii put his hands in the air and continued walking toward the pair.

"Jii-chan..." Jii sighed, at least Kaito was still in his right mind.

"Come on, hurry." Kaito stood with Shinichi in his arms and wavered a bit. He took a few steps before passing out, dropping the little boy in the process.

Jii went and retrieved his young master and helped Shinichi stand. "Come on, we have to get home."

Shinichi nodded and followed the old man out of the alley, unbeknownst to him, a girl watched him get into the car and drive away in shock. She wanted to call out but was in too much shock. "Conan-kun?"

* * *

Jii sighed as Kaito struggled against his bonds, screaming and groaning in bouts of pain.

"Let me go! Let me go! It hurts! Please." He sobbed.

"I know, young master, I know." Jii patted his sweat drenched hair. "I had to go through it too. It's just the price of being a pure vampire. Believe it or not, I was in the same position with your father when it was time for his metamorphosis. It hurts now, but you'll appreciate it for the rest of your immortal life."

"Appreciate? I don't know what's to appreciate about this."

"Well at least your yourself again for now. This bout lasted three hours this time."

"What's to appreciate?"

"If you had prevented this from happening then your body would have fallen apart from the inside out."

"Meaning?"

"In time, you would have essentially exploded."

"Sounds painful."

"Yes, so this is a cake walk compared to it."

"How is he?"

Jii sighed,"he hears your screaming, he can't sleep and he refuses to eat. I'm looking forward to this being over, he's losing weight and never looks alright any more. If he keeps this up, he's going to get really sick."

"How many more days?"

"Six."

"Damn."

Shinichi laid on his bed, a pillow over his head trying to block out the screams but they continuously echoed in his head. "Oh Kaito...when will your suffering end?"

* * *

"You need to try and eat, young Shinichi." Just as Jii had predicted, the young boy had gotten sick and was vomiting everything he ate. He looked pale and sickly, and had dark shadows under bloodshot eyes.

"How is Kaito?" Shinichi asked. He couldn't hear the screaming anymore.

"He's fine, his transformation will be over tomorrow, he's worried about your health though. He knows you won't eat."

"He's been constant pain everyday and he's worried about me?"

"There's nothing I can do about that, but please eat."

Shinichi sighed and took a few bites of toast and ate some soup before laying down. "I'll be alright. When I can eat with Kaito, I can eat again."

"I understand," Jii nodded, knowing it was futile too try and get him to eat more. "I'm going to go check on the young master."

Jii left the room and went down the hall to Kaito's room, cautiously checking to see if he was all right. He was laying on his back, sweat dripping down his face, eyes closed in a restless sleep.

He went to sit in the chair next to the bed and sighed. "You've really affected him Young Master, maybe he really is your mate."

He sat there until Kaito opened his eyes started thrashing about. He stayed silent through the excruciating six hours, and finally sighed when the clock struck midnight and Kaito's spasms ceased. He patted his forehead and stood. "Your life begins from here, Young Master. If you'll keep me, I'll serve you for the rest of eternity."

* * *

Yes, I did. I did it, I have erased Shinichi's memories. Only because it's crucial at the moment, no worries though, he'll get them back. Hehe, and yes I did change from Conan to Shinichi but that was also for a reason. Everything's for a reason, we all know that so let's just calm our nerves and relax and wait for the next chapter which is halfway finished.

Oh and I have a little vote I would like to have answered that pertains to the chapter after the next one.

Vote one:

M or K

D or C

11 or 13

I figured I didn't have enough reviews for this but here's how I want your answer something like this:

KC11, KC13, MC11, MC13, KD11, KD13, MD11, MD13;

Those are your choices so if you would like to choose the fate of the story go ahead and vote, if not, we'll have to see. I'm not a mind reader, I don't know what you readers think of it.


End file.
